Ryusei Uzumaki
Ryusei Uzumaki is a descendant from the both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan. He is also the container of Gintsuki or known as Wolf Spirit. He was train by Gintsuki and became a wanderer but later join Konohagakure when he met his cousin Naruto Uzumaki in the Lands of Wave. Background Ryusei is the Cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. As a child her mother was an namikaze while his father was a uzumaki and he had baby sister. His family always travel throughout the elemental nations.He was a born prodigy he was naturally gifted with talent in becoming a shinobi. When he was in Kirigakure his family was killed by Mei Terumī and he vowed that he would get stronger. After the incident he was wandering around the elemental nation and he was struggling to survive but Gintsuki(Human form) found him and taken him under his wing. Gintsuki train and guided him until and they see each others as partners and brothers. When Ryusei finally finished his training Gintsuki told him that he would seal himself to Ryusei. Ryusei protested at first but Gintsuki explain to him about becoming a Jinchūriki and a few more explaination until Ryusei finally agreed resulting to make Ryusei the Jinchūriki of the Spirit Wolf and he started wandered around the elemental nation Apperance Part I Ryusei has a red hair that inherited from his father and blue eyes from his mother and has three whisker marks each side of his cheeks. He wears black jacket underneath it is a black shirt and strap his sabakatō and katana around his waist. He wears a pair of black pants and shinobi sandals.He is also considered very handsome according to the girls that he meets. Part II Ryusei appearance change after leaving the villge and train. His apperance change his hair has dark highlights and his eyes change red because of the training he receive but can change them back to blue whenever he wants also the whisker marks are gone and he wore a white banadana in his forehead. He wears a black high collar sleeveless vest with black shirt underneath it and had is forehead protector around his right arm and had a pair of black pants and shinobi sandals and still has sabakatō and katana strap around his waist. Personality As a child Ryusei was very kind, loving towards his parents and to her little sister but after the death of his family he became became cold, indifferent, cynical person and believing that power is everything but after meeting Gintsuki he becoming his old self again except he become more mature and calm. After meeting Naruto and his team he became very protective towards to his cousin and friends that he is willing to put life on the line because of promising himself that he won't lose them like his family. When in battle he is ruthless but sometimes merciful to his opponent. But when his friends are hurt became more aggressive never hesitating to kill his opponent(except when it's a sparring match between his friends.) He also doesn't like flirtatious women because he believe that they only want fame. Abilities As a child genius Ryusei parents were very impress by skill in a young age. He hardly asked helped from anyone. In his battles Ryusei shown to be an immensely powerful ninja and gained praise from allies and foes alike. But after losing his family to Mei Terumī he let his rage clouded his judgement in battle making him weak and lack of focus but when Gintsuki taken him his rage was slowly taken away and regain his focus in fight and training. Taijutsu Ryusei possessed a high-level taijutsu skill that he can easily take a group of ANBU making a par to Guy taijutsu level. His Taijutsu style relies on the fast and swift movements of the limbs. It's more of anticipating it's opponents reaction and deadly a mixture of speed and strength. The hardest part of this taijutsu is to find the equal parts of both strength and speed. They only have a spilt second to build up that power. That's why most of the time Ryusei where's seal weight's to increase his speed and power Ryusei was also noted to possess good reflexes and speed, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to collectively weaving both hand seals and throwing weapons, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals; even the S-rank ninjas had difficulty seeing his movements. Ninjutsu As a child Ryusei skill in ninjutsu were at least at chunin-level at best but after the death of his family and being trained by Gintsuki his ninjutsu has greatly improved making him a force to be reckon with. Fuinjutsu Being a member of the Uzumaki clan it was natural for him. He was able to develop different kinds of seals giving him the ranking of a seal master since Gintsuki also saw his talent in Fuinjutsu while training him. Ryusei fuinjutsu mostly use in battle and sealing his opponent ability to mold chakra and knocking his opponent out or killing them. Kenjutsu Ryusei is a Kenjutsu master due to unbeatable swordplay especially when he is using Battōjutsu and his infamous "godspeed" earing him the nickname the crimson death and can kill an group of shinobis in a blink of an eye. Category:Soul23 Category:Original Characters